Digital-to-analog converters typically convert a digital code to an analog signal, for example, a current, voltage, or electric charge. Some digital-to-analog converters have utilized a resistive divider technique containing a switch tree selector and an output buffer. Other digital-to-analog converters have utilized a voltage-mode or current-mode resistive network. However, these digital-to-analog converters are not seen to address the high-speed data and communications bandwidth requirements of contemporary transmitter and/or receiver devices that operate at high speed.